This invention relates to central heating radiators and, more particularly, to the connection of a central heating radiator to its liquid flow and return pipes.
Central heating radiators are conventionally mounted adjacent to a wall by hanging them from brackets secured to the wall. The radiator is then plumbed into the heating system by connecting flow and return pipes to apertures in the radiator. The flow and return pipes are usually connected to apertures located at opposite ends of the lower edge of the radiator. Although this minimises the amount of unsightly, exposed pipework, it can cause problems in that water fed to the radiator tends to xe2x80x9cshort circuitxe2x80x9d between the flow and return connections along the lower edge of the radiator, causing poor or uneven heating of the radiator.
Dirt and dust tends to build up in the space between the radiator and the wall as a result of convection currents of air flowing between the radiator and wall when the radiator is in use. This dirt and dust is unsightly and unhygienic and can soil the decoration on the wall around the radiator. However, cleaning the narrow space behind the radiators is difficult. In addition, redecorating the wall behind or around a radiator, or repainting the back of a radiator, is also difficult. In order to remove a radiator to gain access to the wall behind, the flow and return pipes have to be disconnected and reconnected, requiring the services of a plumber. The heating system may also have to be drained.
One solution to this problem has been for radiators to be connected to the flow and return pipes using rotatable connections located at opposite ends of the lower edge of the radiator. This allows a radiator to be moved away from the wall by pivoting it about a horizontal axis near its lower edge. Although access to the wall behind the radiator and to the back of the radiator is thereby allowed, a number of further problems are created. As the radiator is pivoted away from the wall, its weight must be supported to lower it gently to a horizontal position. Radiators are usually made from steel and, when plumbed in and full of water, are heavy. Accordingly the lowering of such radiators is difficult and hazardous. There is a risk that a radiator being lowered could be dropped, possibly injuring the person lowering it and damaging the radiator and plumbing. Also, once the radiator is lowered it still limits access to the wall as it is necessary to lean over the horizontal radiator to reach the wall behind.
According to the present invention there is provided a central heating radiator assembly comprising a radiator panel having a liquid inlet with a liquid outlet, means for attaching the panel to a wall, and pivot means for enabling the panel to be rotated away from the wall about an upright axis.
As the radiator remains upright, the user does not need to support its weight in any position. The radiator can therefore be removed easily and safely to gain access to the wall behind it and to the back of the radiator.
The present invention allows a radiator panel to be rotated away from the wall while remaining connected to the heating system. Movement of the radiator can therefore be effected easily and conveniently and the radiator can be operated in any position. Indeed, operating the radiator whilst pivoted away from the wall can increase the output of heat from the radiator. Furthermore the radiator may be in a more accessible position for various uses including the drying of clothes.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d means any wall, panel or other generally upright surface against which a radiator panel can suitably be located.
Preferably the attachment means comprises the pivot means. In this case, the radiator panel may be attached to the wall by means of both the pivot means and further attachment means. The further attachment means may need to be disconnected to allow the radiator panel to be pivoted away from the wall.
Preferably the liquid inlet and the liquid outlet are located at or near the top and bottom respectively of one side of the radiator panel. Conventionally, liquid flow and return connections to a radiator panel are made to opposite ends of a horizontal edge of a radiator. By arranging the liquid flow to be to and from a common vertical edge of the radiator, a considerable length of pipe may be eliminated, particularly in the case of a radiator of substantial length.
By introducing liquid into the radiator at the top, and exiting liquid from the radiator at the bottom, good circulation of water in the radiator is ensured. Hot water introduced near the top of the panel displaces cooler water towards the bottom resulting in more even heating of the radiator than in the case where the flow and return pipes are connected along the lower edge.
More preferably, the upright axis, about which the radiator panel is rotatable, extends between the liquid inlet and the liquid outlet.
Preferably, the liquid flow means extend between the liquid outlet and the liquid inlet and the liquid outlet includes liquid flow directing means whereby, in use, liquid for entry to the radiator panel flows first to said liquid outlet and is then directed to the liquid inlet.
Preferably, the pivot means is in the form of one or more brackets extending between the wall and said liquid flow means.
A further bracket is preferably provided to support the radiator when adjacent to the wall. The further bracket is preferably arranged to engage with the opposite end of the radiator to that by which the radiator is pivotally mounted.
Preferably, the liquid flow directing means includes means for connection to a flow and return valve, said connection means included rotatable sealing means allowing rotation of the liquid flow directing means relative to said flow and return valve and about said upright axis.
The rotatable sealing means may be in the form of a generally cylindrical plug inserted into one arm of a T-junction connector. This connector is associated with the liquid outlet of the radiator via the leg of the connector. The other arm of the connector extends in a direction towards the liquid inlet. The rotatable sealing means allows essentially the whole of the radiator assembly, including the radiator panel, to be rotated relative to the flow and return valve to which the T-junction connector is connected.
The plug may be an externally threaded member to engage with an internally threaded aperture of the connector. The plug preferably includes an aperture through which two axially disposed pipes may extend, one to carry liquid entering the radiator and the other to carry liquid existing from the radiator. The plug preferably includes a resilient sealing member, such as an O-ring, which forms a seal between the outside of the outer pipe and the inner surface of the plug.
Preferably, the assembly includes a panel support member for supporting the panel when it is in a position rotated away from the wall, the support member being for extension between the panel and the floor.
The present invention also provides a method of installing a central heating radiator assembly including a radiator panel having a liquid inlet and a liquid outlet, the method comprising attaching the panel to a wall and providing pivot means whereby the panel may be rotated away from the wall about an upright access.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a kit of parts for the installation of a central heating radiator panel, the kit comprising at least one bracket to allow the radiator to be rotatably mounted to a wall about an upright axis and liquid flow directing means for directing liquid between a flow and return valve and the radiator panel.
The present invention may be applied to any standard panel radiator using a combination of the brackets allowing the pivotal movement and liquid flow directing means which can be rotatably connected to a standard flow and return valve.